Itachi's Need 2
by indigoribbbon
Summary: A kind of continuation from Itachi's Need but in Kisames POV I advise reading Itachi's Need first as this will make more sense then WARNING: Yaoi, language, some sexual content KisaIta


**A/N: So hey guys, this is a kind of sequel to Itachi's need but from Kisames point of view, I'd advise reading Itachi's need first.**

The first time I took the weasel I never expected him to become this needy. At first it was a one off. Meaningless. However he soon became almost greedy, expecting it, getting a possessive look in his eye whenever he saw the corpse of a hooker. However he would never voice the resentment he held for the girls I killed, instead he would put his life at risk during missions, not blocking easy attacks, just waiting to see if I would come to his rescue. I always did.

When I realized he was becoming attached I tried to limit the amount of times I slept with him but it just made it worse, he would pine for my attention, like a dog. He would wait in our room clad only in boxers (on one occasion nothing at all) until I came in and he would sit up on bed gesturing with his hands for me to sit next to him. When I complied I would make sure to leave harsh bruises and cause a moderate amount of blood loss to the young boy as if hurting him would make him love me less. I knew he loved me, I always had.

However when I refused to sit next to him he would mutter to himself about never being good enough for me, for his father, his mother, his brother. His eyes would often bleed.

I wouldn't say he enjoyed pain but he never made any effort to stop it, I slowed down in my thrusts as I mused and I soon felt his bony back press into my stomach as he lifted himself to look at me. I sighed slightly feeling my arousal die down as his Sharingan looked at me, I quickly pulled out and lay down on the bed muttering about being too tired from training. He lay down next to me and sighed, he knew I was lying. "Sorry" He whispered.

The longest missions were often the worst. As Kakuzu never gave us quite enough money we had to make cut backs on rooms and nearly always ended up sharing a bed, when we were first partners it never bothered me as he kept to his side and me to mine, however as we began to fuck more often when we shared a bed he would curl up at my side resting his cheek on my chest just so he could hear my heartbeat. It was pathetic.

Occasionally I pitied the boy and would give into his needs and simply hold him, but he would soon feel as though it wasn't enough to satisfy me and would begin undressing himself. I knew he was ashamed of his body, he wasn't muscular as people would imagine, but simply bony and underdeveloped, yet I never once cared for his embarrassment. I rarely prepared him as it wasted too much time, he didn't care anyway.

We were never an item, I wouldn't allow myself that privilege of having someone that belonged to me, and only me, it wouldn't be right, it would be like keeping a cadged animal, never knowing when they could turn on you and in Itachi's case, kill you. The other members knew about that fact we slept together (the walls may be made of stone but they are ninja) there would be remarks, mainly from Hidan and Deidara who both delighted in the fact that someone could control Itachi.

When he confessed that he thought he loved me I didn't respond. I couldn't.

After that night he became a recluse, only speaking during missions (even then it was rare and the lack of communication caused ambushes to go badly wrong causing unnecessary injuries) I missed the gentle hum of his voice. I tried to engage him, but he was never interested. I tried to hold him, but it just upset him. I once forced him to sleep with me but he was unresponsive, clearly more interested in the red stain on the wall than the monster upon him.

I would yell at him until my face turned purple, trying to scare him into talking again, I should of known it wouldn't work.

In all the years I only saw him lose control once, everyone had been sent on a mission apart from Itachi (who was forced to stay at the base after sustaining multiple serious injuries from his carelessness). I had returned a day early, in my left hand I clutched a bag of dango for the boy as a kind of peace offering when I heard him screaming, at first I thought he had been attacked and rushed to where I could hear him, instead he was screaming at the wall near our room pounding it with his fists and dragging his nails down it. I knew Itachi could of destroyed that wall if he wanted to, he just wanted the pain. I set down the dango and my sword (out of Itachi's reach) and in two large strides I has restrained the boy.

He kicked even harder and screamed louder but I refused to let him go. His bloody knuckles began thumping my thighs as he kept screaming. I slowly turned so my back was against the wall and sank down into a sitting position as I loosened my hold on him, he turned to face me once he had calmed down, his eyes red but not with Sharingan. He tentatively wrapped his arms around my neck before leaning forward and pressing his cheek onto my shoulder, breathing a sigh of relief I embraced him.

After a few more thrusts I climaxed inside him, after a few labored breaths I loosened my cage like grip and allowed him to stand up and walk to the bathroom (his legs shaking) after ten minutes he re-merged, his hair dripping onto the floor (he would never wrap a towel around it even though it soddened the bed sheets) and walked to the center of the room debating which bed to go to, I opened my arms to him but he shook his head. "No" he muttered, it wasn't like him.

I sighed slightly as I sat next to his corpse surveying the damage. He had been careless. He wanted to die. Sasuke was nowhere to be found, the little shit, I decided then he was priority on my hit list. Itachi still somehow manged to look graceful in death, his hair surrounding him, almost like wings, he was an angel, a fallen angel, my angel. His eyes were bleeding.


End file.
